Someone has a crush
by pressurized
Summary: Ever since Zen started living in the Lookout, Chief began acting strange around her. He wants to confess his feelings to her, but is afraid of rejection. Will he manage to tell Zen how he feels after the mission?
1. Chase finds Sylvia

**A/N: Hi, folks. I'm starting another story in chronological order. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH**

* * *

It's a hot summer day in Adventure bay and the pups were at the beach swimming, playing in the sand and resting. It's been 5 weeks since Zen reunited with her family and Chief stared at her whenever he saw her. He seemed to be blushing each time she approaches him to talk. Although he had to cover what he was doing so no one would know about it. It was almost no difference today, except this time, a paw on his shoulder startled him. He turned around and saw his brother.

"Phew, it's just you, Chase." He replied, relieved.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you looking at?" Chase asked.

As soon as he asked that, Chief pointed at Zen with his paw. Chase looked past him and smirked.

"Don't tell me. You have a crush on Skye's sister?" He asked.

Chief blushed upon hearing that. He actually got caught in the act. He sighed.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know if she feels the same." Chief said shyly.

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"I, uh… I'm a little nervous." Chief stuttered. Just then, Chase wrapped his right paw around his brother.

"You'll never know how she feels if you don't try. Besides, do you think I was braver than you are?" Chase asked.

Chief's jaw dropped. "What? You were just as nervous as I am right now?" He asked in shock.

Chase shook his head. "Even worse." He said. When he figured Chief didn't say anything, he turned him so he was facing him.

"If you need some help regarding Zen, you could ask Skye to help you." He pointed out.

Chief's face lit up. "Really? Thank you, Chase. You're the best big brother I have." He said as he hugged his older brother before running off.

 _If anyone knows everything about Zen, it's Skye_. He thought before he turned around just in time to see Zuma before he collides with him.

"Sorry, dude, didn't see you there." He said, but before he could run off, Chase tackled him and rolled him over on his back.

"Easy, Zuma. Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, hoping Zuma would just tell him.

"Sorry, Chase, I can't tell you yet. Now, please, let me up, I'm a bit in a hurry." Zuma replied, wanting this to be a surprise.

"Not until you tell me why are you in such a hurry. And since you won't tell me, I'll have to do this the hard way." Chase said before he began rubbing his paws over the water pup's belly.

"Hehehehe! C-Chase, duhuhuhude! Hehehehehe! Stohohohop that! Hehehehe!" Zuma exclaimed through giggles. However, Chase picked up speed, making Zuma laugh.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Chase, cut it ohohohohohout! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thahahahat tickles! Ahahahahahaha!" Zuma exclaimed as he laughed, squirming and wiggling, trying to escape the police pup's grasp. After about 5 minutes, Zuma laughed harder as Chase kept tickling him. Eventually, the water pup couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahahahahahaha! Chase, stohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahaha! Okay, I'll tehehehehell you! Ahahahahahahahaha! Just stop tihihihihihickling me! Ahahahahahaha!" Zuma cried out as tears started running down his cheeks from laughing so much. Chase finally stopped and let him catch his breath, but didn't move away.

"Now tell me why you are in a hurry." He smirked as he slowly stroke Zuma's belly. Zuma looked at the police pup, still giggling as he felt Chase's paws stroking his belly.

"Okay, I just asked Misty ohout on a date. Hehehehe! And she sahahaid yes. Hehehe! Now, plehehease, stop tickling me." Zuma explained through giggles. Chase then jumped off his friend and smiled.

"Wow, good for you, Zuma. Anyway, I need to get going. Katie is waiting for me so we could go explore the forest." Chase said as he then ran off in the direction of the Pet salon.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the forest, exploring, playing, watching the wild, whatever they could think of. After 15 minutes, Katie told Chase that she needs to get back to the salon and runs off, with the German shepherd waving before he continued walking. Soon, he reached the mountain and began walking up the road.

"Ahhh, nothing like a little breeze to cool me off on a hot day." Chase said to himself. Suddenly, he heard something.

 _"Help! Someone help me!"_ It said in a female voice. Chase perked his ears up and followed the sound to the cave, not knowing how deep it is.

"Sounds like it's coming from over here. I better call Ryder." But before Chase could do anything, his paws slipped and he fell inside, his collar somehow coming off and landing at the entrance. As he landed, he yelped in pain. Thankfully, it wasn't hard, otherwise, he would be knocked out. He looks around.

"It's really deep down here. And a little too steep to climb up by myself. What should I…?" But then he looks at where his pup-tag was supposed to be and sighed.

"Now I can't call Ryder. I just hope someone will find the collar and call for help." Chase said before he began searching for the mysterious voice. It took him 7 minutes because of his listening, but he managed to find the dog.

"Thank God! I thought…" The female German shepherd started but stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Chase. She was shocked to see him. "C-Chase? How did you get here?" She asked.

Chase's eyes went wide. "Sylvia? How did you end up here?" He asked in shock.

"I actually went for a walk with my owner and he didn't notice me and kept walking. I tried to catch up to him, but I fell in here. I've been calling for help ever since." Sylvia explained.

"I see. How long have you been in here?" Chase asked.

"For the last 4 hours, maybe 5. By the way, where's your collar?"

"I think it's at the entrance where I dropped it after my paws slipped."

"So, you actually heard my call for help?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. But now we both need help. Wait a second. Can you walk?"

Sylvia tried to stand up and did it, but she winced in pain as she lifted her front left paw.

"I can only limp. It seems I injured my paw in that fall." She replied.

Chase then helped her to the steep slope where an entrance is.

"Um, you do realize we won't be able to reach the entrance, right? It's on top of this steep slope." Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, but if we help each other, one of us will make it."

And so they did just that. It took them about 10 minutes, but they got close to the top. But then, another problem appeared.

"Sylvia, my paws are slipping. You need to reach the cave entrance and find my collar. Once you have it, call Ryder." Chase instructed.

Sylvia would get him out first, but she already injured herself in the fall, so she nodded. But as Chase pushed Sylvia, he pushed at her sides, sending Sylvia into giggles.

"Hehehehe! C-Chase, that tickles! Hehehehe!" Sylvia exclaimed, but despite that, she reached the entrance while Chase's paws slipped and he rolled down the slope, hitting his head on the wall.

"Chase!" Sylvia shouted, but no response. She decided to call for help like he told her. She found Chase's collar and tapped it to call Ryder.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this went well. Chief developed a crush, Chase fell in a hole, saved Sylvia the super shepherd, but is out cold. Can he be saved? Find out next time.**


	2. Saving Chase

**A/N: Chapter two is here. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder was in the Lookout fixing the rotation mechanism for the pups' vehicles.

"And… Done!" He exclaimed as he finished. "Now we just need to see if it works." Just as he said that, his pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here." He answered.

 _"Hello? Is this thing on?"_ Said a voice on the other line. It didn't take Ryder long to realize who was calling.

"Oh, hey, Sylvia. Wait, where's Chase?" He asked in confusion, seeing his pup's logo when he answered.

 _"That's why I called. Chase fell in the cave over here. I was in there as well until he helped me get out. I don't know if he's okay since he hit his head on a wall. I actually got injured when I fell down there myself. Ryder, please, help."_ Sylvia explained.

Ryder gasped. "Oh, no! Don't worry, Sylvia, we're on the way. You just need to stay where you are."

"Thanks, Ryder." Sylvia said with a smile as the call ended.

"Hang in there, Chase. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before calling the pups.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they all rushed to the elevator. However, as they entered, Misty tripped over Marshall and both ended up rolling to the elevator.

"Lookout!" Both shouted at the same time just as they collided with the others. Funny enough, as they crashed, Zuma landed on his back with Misty on top of him.

"Is everyone okay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm good!" Marshall said. Then, Linda looked towards Misty and Zuma and had a confused face.

"Um, Misty?" As soon as Linda said that, Misty looked at where she landed and backed away, blushing like mad. As soon as she did that, Zuma woke up and looked at Misty.

"Misty? Why are you red like a tomato?" He asked. But Misty was so embarrassed at what happened that she said, "I'll throw up." making everyone laugh as the elevator went up.

* * *

As the elevator reached the top, the team lined up in their gear, but then Brooke noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chase?" The others looked at each other, realizing that Chase wasn't in the elevator either. Deciding to take charge, Misty announced, "PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Minus Chase, Ryder, sir!"

Ryder faced the others with a worried look on his face as he began the briefing. "PAW Patrol, we have an emergency on the mountain road. I got a call from Sylvia the super shepherd. Chase fell in a cave down the steep slope while saving her. We don't know if he's okay or not."

Upon hearing that, everyone gasped, but Brooke gasped the loudest. "My son is in trouble?! His condition is unknown?! Oh my…" Brooke was so worried she fainted, surprising everyone.

"What happened to her?" Linda asked.

"I can explain that." The others turned to the elevator and noticed Chief walking in. "She used to do that before. Whenever she gets too worried about me or Chase, she faints. Wait a minute, where is my brother?"

"Chief, good thing you arrived." Chief turned to face Ryder. "Chase fell into the cave while saving Sylvia. We don't know his condition."

Chief's eyes widened. "Oh, no! We need to get him out of there!" He exclaimed.

Just then, Brooke came to consciousness in time to hear Ryder speak while scrolling the pup-pad.

"Marshall, I need you to use your EMT gear to check on Sylvia. She got injured when she fell into the cave before getting out.

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Also, Chase was supposed to teach Chief how to drive his truck this afternoon, but now it seems I'll need to call another pup to help us. And I know who can help." As Ryder said that, he scrolls to the computer screen icon and presses it.

Meanwhile, at the Barkingburg castle, Sweetie was in her new gear and uniform while looking at the mirror. Her uniform was like the mission PAW uniform, her pup-tag had a computer screen on it and her gear was almost like the gear she used when Chase and she first met, except for one difference. One of her gadgets was Busby, her chew toy. Since her toy was able to hack the Air Patroller, It's effective because she can use it to reprogram gear, devices and much more. Just then, her pup-tag beeped and she appeared on the big screen.

"Sweetie!" The pups greeted happily.

 _"Hi, Ryder. Hi pups."_ Sweetie greeted back.

"Sweetie, Chase fell into a cave while saving a pup there. We don't know how deep he is or his condition. I need you to use the cable from your vehicle to help us pull him out of the cave."

 _"Sweetie at your service! I'm on my way there."_ Sweetie exclaimed.

"Good. Once you reach Adventure bay, I'll send you the coordinates for where Chase fell." Ryder told the royal pup.

"Okay, Ryder. Over and out." Sweetie said as she ran to her roadster, morphed it to a helicopter and flew in the direction of Adventure bay while Ryder continued the briefing.

"Now that this is prepared, I need a pup to lower Sweetie's cable down and attach it to Chase." But before he could scroll to another pup…

"Ryder, let me go with you." Chief exclaimed, standing in front of the other pups.

Ryder was a bit surprised to hear that, but nodded. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I will." Chief said as Ryder continued the briefing.

"Skye, since Chief will be helping us, you need to lower him inside with your harness."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a bark and a back-flip.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted.

* * *

It didn't take the team long to reach the cave where Sylvia was waiting. A few minutes later, Sweetie arrived as well just as Marshall finished the checkup.

"Hey, everyone. Now, where is this cave?" She asked.

Sylvia then approached the royal pup, immediately recognizing her.

"You're the royal pup that tried to become queen before. Why are you here now?" She asked, obviously not liking the pup.

"Ryder called me here to help. And you must be Sylvia the super shepherd." Sweetie said.

"Yes, I am. And you'll probably trick the PAW Patrol and blame the others for your actions." Sylvia exclaimed, but what got her confused was the fact that Sweetie didn't even flinch. Instead, the royal pup walked past her. Then, she stopped and turned her head.

"If you doubt me, then after this is over, I dare you to attack me." She said. She was determined to keep her friends and her job. She went the wrong way at first and she wasn't going to do it again. Sweetie's words caught Sylvia by surprise. _She would never act like that. She would usually act innocent if someone starts accusing her._ She thought as she watched her activate her cable and lower it inside the cave just as Chief was lowered inside.

"Chase!" He exclaimed as he shook him. "Are you okay, bro? Bro?! Chase, wake up! Chase!" He called out, but no response. He felt for the pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's still alive." He said as he hooked Sweetie's cable to Chase before shouting, "Chase is all hooked up! You can pull him out, Sweetie!"

"Got it! Raff! Cable, retract!" Sweetie barked and a cable began pulling Chase up. As he reached the top with Chief by his side, she and Marshall pulled him away from the cave and Marshall began doing the checkup on his friend.

"He's still alive, but he'll probably have a headache when he wakes up." Marshall said. Sweetie then turned to look at Sylvia and noticed she didn't move an inch. But when she tapped her, Sylvia jumped.

"G-God, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. So, what do you say?" Sweetie asked.

Sylvia then smiled at the royal pup. "I think I trust you. But what happened to that villainous pup who wants to be the queen?" She asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." She said before everyone else, Except Ryder, headed back to the Lookout.

"From now on, Sylvia, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder exclaimed before driving off as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this was this was the first time Sweetie was called in a rescue and this wasn't a Mission PAW story. Regardless, I hope you like it. See ya next time.**


	3. Chief confesses

**A/N: Here's the final chapter of this story. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Brooke didn't get her eyes off the road ever since the team deployed. Just then, Trigger entered the Lookout, unaware what happened to his son.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke turned to look at her husband.

"No, I'm really worried, dear." She replied.

"Why?" Trigger asked in concern.

But before Brooke could answer, they both heard vehicles coming to the driveway. It didn't take long to notice the pups as they entered the Lookout, carrying an unconscious Chase with them.

"Chase!" Both of them shouted as they ran over to the others as they put him on the beanbag.

"Chase! Wake up, son! Say something! Speak to me!" Brooke exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Trigger felt for the pulse.

"He's still alive." Brooke sighed in relief before Trigger turned to Marshall. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"He fell into a cave while saving Sylvia. He's been unconscious ever since." The Dalmatian explained.

"Oh, God! That's horrible." Trigger said as he walked outside.

A few hours later, Marshall was watching over his best friend while Ryder was still staring at the wall in the same room.

"He'll be fine, Ryder. Only a possible headache when he wakes up, but not much." Marshall pointed out, noticing his owner still staring.

"I know, Marshall. It's just… He's my first pup, and the most loyal one. I don't know what I would do without him." He replied with a sigh before sleepiness took over and he fell asleep in his chair.

"Sleep tight, Ryder." Marshall whispered in his ear before walking out. Half an hour later, He was still asleep, but Chase woke up.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" He began before he looked around and soon realized he was at the Lookout. He then took notice of his owner sleeping in his chair. He smiled before carefully walking over to him.

"How long was I asleep? Probably long enough to worry my mom." Chase whispered to himself before he jumped into Ryder's lap. The jump woke Ryder up.

"Oh, my… What's the time?" He asked before he looked at his lap and gasped.

"Chase!" He exclaimed as the police pup stood on his back paws to reach Ryder's face and began licking him.

"Hehehehe! Easy, boy! Hehehe! I'm so glad you're okay." Ryder said through giggles as Chase kept licking him. As soon as he stopped, Ryder hugged him.

"I'm glad to be alive." Chase exclaimed, wagging his tail. "Where's mom?" He asked.

"Everyone is still waiting outside the Lookout. You had everyone worried, but mostly your mother. And before you ask, Chief was actually helping us get you out of that cave." Ryder replied as Chase jumped out of his lap.

"I see. Well, I better find the others." Chase said before walking out.

When he walked outside the Lookout, he looked around before noticing his mother near a tree, who doesn't notice him. He walked over to her and tapped her. Brooke turned to see Chase awake.

"Chase, you're awake!" she exclaimed before embracing him in a hug.

"I am, mom. And sorry for worrying you." Chase said, nuzzling his mother.

After getting the worry out of the way with everyone, Chase walked towards his pup-house, but before he could enter, he took notice of his brother, who was approached by Zen.

"I heard what you did to save Chase. That was really brave of you." She replied.

Chief blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, thanks. Also, there's something I need to tell you." He said nervously.

"Oh, what is it?" Zen asked curiously, wagging her tail a little.

"I- I have strong feelings for you. I had them ever since you came to the Lookout. Zen, what I'm trying to say is… I love you." He said, making Zen blush like mad. But before she could speak, he continued.

"I also want to ask you… W-Will you… Be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

Zen immediately tackled him in a hug. "Yes, yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

Chase smiled. His brother actually managed to confess his feelings for Zen. He still remembered how nervous he was when he tried to ask Skye out before he asked her to be his mate.

Just then, he turned right and saw Skye by herself. He smirked and decided to play with her. He began sneaking up on her, being sure she couldn't see or smell him. Of course, he had to remember to hide his tail because he always forgets to do so. When he got close to her, he waited for her to turn around, but when she did, she yelped in surprise as the police pup tackled her to the ground on her back.

"Chase, you startled me. What is it?" She asked.

"I just want to have some 'fun' with you." He said with a wink. Noticing the wink, Skye smirked.

"You're on!" She exclaimed as she quickly turned the tables and had Chase pinned on his back before tickling him.

"Ahhahahahahaha! No, nohohohohot the belly! Ahahahahahaha!" Chase exclaimed through laughter. It went on for a few minutes before Chase wiggled his paw free and started rubbing Skye's belly.

"Hehehehe! Hey!" She giggled enough to lose focus so Chase could turn the tables and begin tickling his mate.

"Ahahahahahaha! C-Chase! Ahahahahahaha!" Skye laughed as she tried to wiggle out. The two were doing that for a while until Chase accidently touched Skye's neck with his nose, making her flinch. Skye grew nervous.

 _Oh, no. if he finds out that I have that weak spot, I'm doomed._ She thought as she looked at Chase who stopped suddenly when he noticed her flinch.

 _Weird. Why would she flinch? Unless…_ He thought before he had Skye pinned on her back and touched her neck again with his nose, only this time he stroke it once. Instead of a flinch, Skye let out a squeal and a little smile was formed on her face.

 _So, that's it. It seems she's more ticklish on her neck. I still need so see how ticklish her neck is, but if I do that now, someone will see us._ Chase thought before he moved off his mate.

"We need to have a talk. Meet me in front of my pup-house when everyone is asleep." He said before walking away. Skye sighed in relief, thinking he didn't notice, unaware that Chase is about to find out her biggest secret.

….

That night, everyone went to sleep, except for Chase and Skye. Chase took his mate to the forest, knowing that he'll need to be deep enough to safely run his experiment. Soon, they reached the clearing and Chase turned to face Skye.

"Alright, it should be safe to speak here." He said.

"Chase, why did you bring me here?" Skye asked.

"We need to talk considering our tickle fight from earlier." Chase said.

Skye gulped. "O-Okay?"

"Skye, while I was tickling you, I also noticed how you flinched when I accidently touched your neck. Why is that?"

Skye was getting nervous. Just as she thought she was safe, Chase was once again ready for her.

"Um, no reason?" She replied. Chase wasn't convinced so he tackled her to the ground and on her back.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" He asked as he began rubbing his nose on Skye's neck. Even though he did it slowly, Skye burst into laughter.

"Ahahahaha! C-Chase! Stohohohohop! Ahahahaha!" She exclaimed through laughter. But Chase kept doing it, now even picking up speed. Skye was sent into hysteric laughter because of her neck tickled, making her give up.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHASE, STOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY, OKAHAHAHAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WIHIHIHIHIN; I'LL TEHEHEHEHELL YOU ANYTHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skye screamed out before tears start running down her cheeks rapidly while she was thrashing around like mad.

Chase finally stopped and jumped off. Skye was laughing for 30 seconds before she finally calmed down. Chase began to wipe her tears away while speaking, "Skye, I'm sorry if I had to do that, but I had to be sure. Now, tell me what I need to know."

Skye figured she could trust him with this secret so she sighed.

"Alright, but please, don't tell anyone, especially my sister." Skye pleaded.

"Alright, but why?"

Skye sighed. "No one knows it, but… I am ticklish on my neck the most. When I got separated from my family, I was adopted by an 18-year old boy. He took care of me and we played together. His name was Noah. But only once, he ran his finger over my neck and my face gave away my tickle spot. He then held me in bed and tickled my neck. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying from it. When he finally stopped, I was fast asleep because of how much I was laughing." She explained, blushing in embarrassment.

Chase's jaw dropped. He never knew that Skye was that ticklish. When he asked about that boy, she told him that the fire broke out and she never saw him again. After a bit of comforting, the two headed back to the Lookout, Chase entered in his pup-house with Skye behind him, since she wanted to sleep with him tonight. As Skye fell asleep, Chase licked her once and looked at the stars.

 _I never knew Skye was one of the most ticklish pups. Especially on her neck. Now I need to make sure no one except the two of us know about her most ticklish spot._ Chase thought as he fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And this story is done. Be on the lookout for the next one. Until then, see ya next time.**


End file.
